A need exists for an online gaming system that simulates a game of football and that closely follows the manner in which professional football games are played, while enabling users to experience the simulated football game from a home computer, a public computer, or a gaming machine.
A further need exists for an online gaming system that provides a simulated game of football that uses cards, thereby incorporating card game elements and strategies, such as bluffing, learning playing strategies of opponents, reading opponents to determine bluffs, counting cards, and the confrontation and competitive aspects of popular card games.
A need also exists for an online gaming system for providing a simulated game of football that allows users to place bets and receive winnings based on odds and game outcomes, in the style of popular slot and video card machines.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.